Terror Comes A Hopping
by woundedhearts
Summary: Originally posted in the 2009 Tricks and Treats Halloween Collection. Bob is having a strange and terrifying dream about Bunny's and Carrots? :  Please read on!


"Terror Comes a Hopping"

* * *

><p>Bob peered around at his surroundings unable to remember when he had last been in a forest. Then noticing the Wilderness Scout uniform he currently wore, he remembered.<p>

The claustrophobic feelings that penetrated his senses multiplied in strength and he found himself cowering at the noises around him. Cautiously he took a step as he continued on working his way through a complicated maze of trees and shrubbery. The light was barely seeping in through the leaves of the tall pine trees which made the exit even harder to find. Suddenly a sound could be heard coming from behind him. It sounded like a rustling of leaves as footsteps fell from an unknown pursuer.

Bob looked back cautiously only to find an empty space. Chalking it up to his imagination he continued on, even if a bit apprehensive of where the path may lead. Again another sound could be heard of rustling feet but this time it came toward him and he knew it belonged to more than one person or thing.

Instantly his mind conjured up all sorts of predatory monsters that may or may not live in a forest.

_Okay Bob get a grip_, he thought as he continued on trying to squelch the notion from his mind. _You're alone, no one else is here! _Bob continued to psyche himself out, as yet more footsteps fell. The noise became unbearable as his mind pondered on what the sound could mean. His senses became alert and his eyes darted back and forth taking in the scenery, sure an enemy was certain to attack.

As the sound became deafening, Bob had no choice but to confront it's source.

"Alright show yourself." Bob hollered at the top of his lungs as he picked up a rather heavy looking branch. "I don't know who you are but I'm warning you I know "The Amputator," he's a really good friend of…some friends of mine." Bob shouted into the wind.

The only answer was another sound of rustling leaves. Bob's heart began to pound at an unhealthy pace. All his senses were alert and his first reaction was to run, the only problem…he was surrounded on all cried out in terror as he got his first glimpse of his enemy, standing there less than a foot off the ground was a furry creature with a bushy tale, floppy ears and two very large feet. In shock Bob began to laugh hysterically because what he had been so afraid of was nothing more than a bunny rabbit.

"Carrot?" he heard the bunny say. But how was that possible. "Carrot?" came the voice again.

"No, no carrots here." Bob replied a little embarrassed that he was currently talking to a rabbit.

"Carrot?" the rabbit once again uttered.

As Bob finally caught on he realized he was now completely surrounded by these creatures who were mistaking him for a rather large carrot. Still Bob couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity, that is, until they showed teeth.

Bob let out a nervous squeak and stepped back cautiously. His instincts were telling him to run. But his mind was telling him the opposite. After all they were just rabbits.

"Carrot!" they cried. "Carrot! Carrot! Carrot! Carrot!"

They began to chant in unison as they came closer to the young redheaded boy with a crop of freckles. Bob began to sweat, then panic. He jumped up and ran. He didn't care where he was going, but just knew he needed to get away from the awful chanting.

"Carrot! Carrot! Carrot!" They continued as the frightened boy tried his best to escape.

But it was no use they had him cornered, and as they pounced onto him he began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"No stop, get off me!" he shouted. "I am not a carrot!" Bob struggled as much as he could but there seemed to be thousands of them. He couldn't escape and he knew his time had come to an end. Yet he continued struggling and screaming.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the bed sheets that were twisted around him fell to the floor and he found himself in his own bedroom. Letting his heart beat return to normal and trying desperately to forget his nightmare, he sat up.<p>

From inside the bathroom he could hear Barbara calling out to him.

"Are you okay?" she cried.

"I am fine, just a crazy nightmare." Bob responded a little shaky.

"Well I have a surprise that will make you forget all about your bad dream." She cooed from within the bathroom. "I picked up my Halloween costume for the party tonight and I know you'll love it."

Bob smiled remembering the Vampress outfit that he helped her out of last Halloween. Eagerly he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom as a sly grin played across his face.

"Now close your eyes." Barbara called seductively. "No peeking."

Bob closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard as he heard the sound of the door slowly open and close and then felt Barbara's body weight as she straddled his hips.

"Okay, now open up!" she purred leaning in for a kiss.

Instantly Bob startled both of them as he let out a scream that shook the rafters. He pushed Barbara to one side and jumped up in a panic.

"You, bunny. Ahhhhhhhh….stay away!" Bob cried out in fear as he pointed a shaky finger toward her and then ran out of the room.

Barbara could hear him screaming about bunnies and carrots all throughout the apartment.

"I don't think I look that bad." Barbara said to herself as she gazed down at her Playboy bunny outfit. "Maybe I should have gone with the she-devil costume after all."

She watched as Bob again ran across the bedroom doorway screaming. "And to think I thought that one would have been too scary for him." She added shrugging it off.

* * *

><p>AN: This story was originally added to The Tricks and Treats Halloween 2009 Collection! :)<p>

**An: Okay I hope all of you had a great Halloween. I hope you like this one; I wanted to write something silly, please read and review! :) **

**I know this is a bit over due but I wanted to give Lodylodylody credit for the title as well as the scene between Barbara and Bob. I will try and work on the final exit chapter soon. :)**

**Many, many, many Thanks for reading each and every story! :)**


End file.
